Objects and Advantages
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hybrid engine-pump for providing increased efficiency and specific power while minimizing weight, installation space and fuel consumption.
The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
The objectives and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a decrease in weight and installation space by using one compact unit—a hybrid two cycle engine, compressor and pump instead of two conventional separate units engine and pump;
(b) to provide an increase in engine power through use of a high pressure air injection reciprocation compressor, using the space below the engine piston as a compressor chamber, with volume greater than the engine displacement volume;
(c) to provide direct energy transmission from the engine piston to the pump plunger through its stationary connection, thereby increasing efficiency with decreasing fuel consumption;
(d) to provide direct energy transmission by using the interaction between the bottom of the engine piston and top of the compressor piston for air compression, thereby increasing efficiency and decreasing the fuel consumption;
(e) to provide increased longevity and efficiency by moving the engine, compressor pistons and pump plunger without cross forces during the power transmission;
(f) to provide a simple and high quality balancing reciprocating movement by moving the engine and compressor pistons in opposite directions;
(g) to provide an increase in engine power by simultaneously moving the engine piston upward and using the high pressurized air from the receiver which was compressed in the previous stroke while the said engine piston moved downward;
(h) to provide intensive filling of the combustion chamber while the engine piston moves to the top end position and simultaneously super high pressure air is injected from the receiver via the air injection valve within the combustion chamber;
(i) to provide an increase in the engine thermal efficiency via additional air cooling in the receiver;
(j) to provide an increase in the pump power by locating the pump plunger on the rotor centerline;
(k) to provide an increase in the pump power by direct energy transmission from engine piston to pump plunger;
(l) to provide a high power starter able to fast start and restart an engine, and to shut down at every red traffic light with decreased fuel consumption, by using a pneumohydraulic accumulator and the pump plunger in high power hydraulic cylinder mode;
(m) to provide quick pedal starting independent of external energy sources with use of a starter pump and pneumohydraulic accumulator;
(n) to provide starting power even if the vehicle is not driven for a lengthy period by automatically switching on the start and pneumohydraulic accumulator charging process;
Even more objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.